offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
MarioMario54321's Birthday Adventure: Troll Boo's Illusion Trap
MarioMario54321's Birthsay Adventure: Troll Boo's Illusion Trap, more often simply called Troll Boo's Illusion Trap, is a birthday video specially made by Starman3 to celebrate MarioMario54321's birthday in 2013. Events A bunch of YouTube Rangers talk about random stuff in the beginning, as Royal remembers it's something important as Sinbad corrects him by saying it's MarioMario's birthday. Cdrom and Illus get confused, asking just who is MarioMario as Enzo explains. Bartman asks too as Brynn answers Enzo just explained as they give up. They get ready to turn off the lights, to surprise MarioMario54321. Troll Boo is angry that the YTR have foiled his plans so many times, and uses a dark, unknown magic to create a fake replica dimension and teleports all the YTR there, to upset MarioMario54321 with no one there for him. In the real Blooper Land dimension, MarioMario54321 is running to the castle to see the others, but no one is there for him, in any room as he gets upset, Troll Boo secretly laughing. MarioMario hears him as he comes out and explains his plan to MarioMario, making him angry. Troll Boo taunts him further as MarioMario gets more angry. In the Replica Dimension, nobody knows that MarioMario is not coming, until some of the members get suspicious as Troll Boo comes right to them and explains his "unstoppable plan." Starman3 reveals his ability, which gets Troll Boo hard, as they all teleport back. Troll Boo teleports back as the dimension vanishes as MarioMario54321 uses his Terra Star with his Fire Form, to defeat Troll Boo. Starman3 teleports everyone back, and explains to MarioMario what he knew from Troll Boo's massive explanation. He and the others could tell he wasn't there. MarioMario explains his side of the story to Starman3 as they both laugh for a bit. Cooolboy78 comes to the group and starts the party. Characters *Starman3 *MarioMario54321 *Troll Boo *Enzo *LucarioMario7 *Royalomg *Pinkolol16 *Metkuratsu Mizuiro *Smus16475 *Hammycheez *Sinbad316 *MarioStar92 *SuperLuigi7900 *Cdrom1019 *IllusDark8 *Brynn1100 *Bartman814 *Cooolboy78 Trivia *Pinkolol16 mentions in the video she has a small gift for him but "can't say anything." The gift is actually this. *LuigiFan54321 is mentioned when Starman3 first appears, but does not appear in this video. *Troll Boo's plan was to teleport the heroes to the Replica Dimension. Considering the placement of the scenes, it is likely that the moment YTR turned the lights off, was when they teleported unknowingly. *Starman3 mentions the replica dimension had all kinds of bad thing happening in it. However, it wasn't shown that Starman3 went into any other rooms showing these, and if this was true, it might be failed portions of Troll Boo's dark magic. *MarioMario54321 says "Why.... would.... they... forget.... about.... my.... birth.... DAAYYY!!!" referencing his popular line "Forget about that day!" *Troll Boo mentions everything in the Replica Dimension is fake. However, they still remain on the floor in the dimension, which can be considered a goof. *Troll Boo mentions it's like a blackhole. However, a black hole is a dead star, so it's possible thatthe dark magic created a dead star that has a somehow stable black hole. Category:Videos